Cammy
| motionactor = Kylie Minogue (The Movie games) | liveactor = Kylie Minogue (The Movie) | inuniverse = |}} , also known as and the codename in Street Fighter Alpha 3, is a video game character in the Street Fighter fighting game series and the second female fighter to appear in the series. She debuted in 1993 as one of the four new characters in Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers. She has also been featured in the Street Fighter Alpha games, first as a secret character and then as a playable character. The games explore her backstory as one of the evil M. Bison's deadliest assassins or "dolls" turned an amnesiac MI6 operative for the British government. Cammy has also appeared in other Street Fighter media, such as the 1994 live action Street Fighter film and its animated spin-off, as well as Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. She has also been featured in various official comics and merchandise, as well as in the crossover series Marvel vs. Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK. Cammy has garnered positive, critical reception from critics and fans, with praise towards her backstory, game play, and character design. She is a frequent subject of cosplay and is particularly noted for her sex appeal. Cammy is one of the most popular characters in the series, often winning fan polls regarding who they want to see in new Street Fighter titles and spin-offs. Character design Capcom's research and development head Noritaka Funamizu stated that Cammy's inclusion in Super Street Fighter II stemmed from his feeling that the game needed another female character besides Chun-Li. Cammy is a fighter with a slender yet muscular body. She has long blonde hair which she usually wears in two braided pigtails, blue eyes and a scar on her left cheek. In Super Street Fighter II, she is shown wearing a green sleeveless thong leotard, a red beret, red gloves and black boots. She also wears green camouflage stains on her legs. This incarnation is known as Delta Red Cammy and appears in the Street Fighter II series of games, in other games such as Cannon Spike, in the live action movie, in the American animated series, in several manga and comic book adaptations, in the home versions of Street Fighter IV and its updates. Street Fighter V retains largely the same look, with the addition of a black harness on her torso and a gun holster around her right thigh. In addition, she no longer wears the camouflage paint on her legs. Delta Red Cammy is approximately 19 years old in Street Fighter II and 22 in Street Fighter IV. A different look was introduced in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. This time, Cammy was depicted wearing a light blue, long sleeve thong leotard, a matching garrison cap, red gloves, brown leather boots, and a yellow necktie. The camouflage of her legs was replaced with blue stains in the shape of lightning bolts. This incarnation is known as Shadaloo Cammy or "Killer Bee" and appears in the Street Fighter Alpha, Marvel vs. Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK series of games, as well as in Namco X Capcom and in several manga and comic adaptations. Shadaloo Cammy is approximately 16 years old. In Street Fighter IV, in addition to the Delta Red attire, her default, Cammy has an alternate appearance which is reminiscent of the Shadaloo version. This consists of her wearing a blue zipped-up fleece thong leotard with matching knee-high boots with woolen trim, a Delta Red garrison cap, midnight blue gloves and armbraces, and blue camouflage on her legs. In the consecutive Super Street Fighter IV, she gains an additional alternate costume based on M.Bison's, mostly by its red color and the similarly-shaped hat and accessories. However, she still wears a thong leotard and camouflage paint on her legs. Her fourth alternative costume in the game has her in a catgirl-type costume, with metal gauntlets and leg coverings. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Cammy gains an additional two alternate costumes: one is based on King from Tekken, and the second is an all-original design inspired by a punk rock type of look, with her sporting a huge red bow, a black vest with a pink top, a red skirt with leather straps and black leather knee-high boots; she also got a leopard motif costume in an update. In Street Fighter V, Cammy has various different outfits. As of December 2017, Cammy has 10 different costumes in the game. Cammy has a strong personality. She has a tough attitude, where one wrong word to her could mean a snapped neck, and is fearless in battle. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive skills and abilities to her advantage. She is a driven and determined young woman; with a strong sense to help others in need. She wants to see herself as a protector of others as noted in her Street Fighter V story where she is seen taking care of Juni and looking out for her as she recovers from being a brainwashed Doll. Cammy is gentle, respectful, and kindhearted, but she can also be very irritable and dismissive, and can be very harsh on herself when she makes mistakes. One of Cammy's most notable characteristics is her love for cats. Appearances ''Street Fighter'' games , Cammy's English voice actress since Street Fighter IV]] Cammy was introduced in the fourth Street Fighter II revision, Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers, as one of four new characters joining the previous games's roster. In this game, Cammy is a teen-aged agent of the fictional Delta Red commando task force within Britain's Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). In the Japanese version of her ending, she is revealed to have been an agent working for the villain M. Bison in the past, but lost her memories during a past operation. The American version instead reported her as a previous lover of M. Bison's, but equally suffering from amnesia. A younger version of Cammy appears as an assassin working for Bison's Shadaloo organization, with the codename "Killer Bee" (and in later games described as one of the "Shadaloo Dolls"), first in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, where she appears as a hidden character available exclusively in the second player and training modes (however, this would be rectified in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology where she would be fully playable in Arcade mode with a complete storyline and ending), and then in Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she is a full-fledged playable character. In Alpha 3, Cammy is revealed to be a clone created from M. Bison's DNA. The Game Boy Advance version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Revival and the Xbox Live and PSN remake Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix take into account this revelation in their versions of Cammy's ending. Cammy is again featured in Street Fighter IV. Set after the after the events of Street Fighter II (but before Street Fighter III), it depicts Cammy as having come to terms with her past as a brainwashed super soldier from Shadaloo and is now embarking a new mission with her Delta Red comrades (which include Commander Watson, Matthew McCoy, Colonel Wolfman, 1st Lieutenant Luwanda, and George Ginzu). This is the first time since the Street Fighter II era that Cammy has appeared in her Delta Red depiction as opposed to her Shadaloo depiction, and also the very first time in which she actually speaks with an English accent as per Cammy's birthplace being officially listed as Britain, however, due to her nature as a clone of Bison, this might not be her true place of origin. In her ending in this game, she destroys the BLECE data, believing the project to be what Bison had used to brainwash her in the first place. In the update Super Street Fighter IV, Cammy still remembers her time as a "doll" and affectionately refers to the "Dolls" as her sisters, vowing to rescue them from Shadaloo. Her penultimate, "rival" fight is against newcomer Juri, on whom Cammy swears revenge for her ill actions towards the "dolls", only for Juri to counter the accusation by bringing up Cammy's dark past. In her new ending, Cammy consoles a recovering former "doll" (Juni from Street Fighter Alpha 3); this new ending establishes the fact that she is recovering her memories, or at least trying to atone for the things she did in the past. In Ultra Street Fighter IV, Decapre, an early result of the Shadaloo cloning experiments that created Cammy, appears as a playable character. Cammy returned in Street Fighter V.Finnegan, Lizzy (16 June 2015). "Street Fighter V Beta Announced, Characters Added". The Escapist. Retrieved 23 November 2015. Other video games Cammy appears in her Alpha incarnation as a playable character in crossover fighting games X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom vs. SNK, Capcom vs. SNK 2 and Street Fighter X Tekken. She also appears as a playable character in the shoot 'em up Cannon Spike, where she appears in her SSFII costume for her default form and in her Alpha outfit as an alternate appearance (additionally wearing roller skates in both cases), in the browser-based social game Onimusha Soul, where she is re-designed to fit the feudal Japan theme,Capcom Heroines Have Their Biggest Crossover In Onimusha Soul, Siliconera, 23 March 2013. and in the mobile puzzle game Street Fighter: Puzzle Spirits, where she is a super-deformed character. In the crossover tactical role-playing game Namco × Capcom, Cammy appears as a brainwashed enemy character who later joins the player's side as a partner to Chun-Li. In the beat'em up game Final Fight: Streetwise, a redesigned Cammy appears as one of the underground pit fighters who challenges the player (she also has her own brand of lager, with advertising posters in the pool hall level). In the action role-playing game Monster Hunter Frontier Online, players can dress up their hunters in Cammy's Shadoloo outfit.Cammy and Ken Are Kind Of In Monster Hunter, Siliconera, 6 February 2013. Film and animation portraying Cammy for Street Fighter: The Movie based on the 1994 film where she starred]] Cammy appears as one of the main heroes in the 1994 film Street Fighter, portrayed by Australian pop singer Kylie Minogue. In this film, Cammy is a British intelligence agent that is serving as Colonel Guile's intel officer and aide de camp in the Allied Nations Army. (Minogue also played Cammy in both Street Fighter: The Movie video games.) Cammy also appears in two Street Fighter anime productions by Group TAC. In Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Cammy appears in a scene early in the movie, where she assassinates British minister Albert Sellers after being brainwashed by Shadaloo. She is later seen being interrogated by Chun-Li. Her status after that is unclear, with Bison's last orders to Sagat being the elimination of Vega and Cammy. In the English dub of the film, Cammy is portrayed as American rather than British. In the Street Fighter II V series, Cammy is a former special forces operative-turned-assassin who is hired by Balrog to assassinate Chun-Li's father, but is stopped by Fei Long. After her fight, she realizes that Balrog had tricked her and nearly kills him. Cammy has a completely different look in the series, wearing black leather pants a black body fit shirt, red gloves, red boots, and a black necklace with a silver cross. This incarnation of the character does not have a scar on her cheek and wears her hair in a single ponytail. As in the animated movie, the series' English dub depicts Cammy as American instead of British. In the American Street Fighter animated series, Cammy appears in several episodes during the first season and is the central focus of a sub-plot in the second season. During the first season, she is an ally of Guile who has a flirtatious relationship with him, and is eventually made part of his team. However, she is brainwashed by Bison and becomes one of his underlings, fighting both Street Fighters and Delta Red during the remainder of the series. She turns on Bison when she learns that he had killed her parents, and switches sides back to her original allies. Cammy was mentioned in Street Fighter: Resurrection episodes "Fight & Flight" and "Mission Critical". She has a cameo appearance in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, alongside other Street Fighter characters. Other appearances In addition to appearing in the manga adaptations of the Street Fighter games and anime, Cammy was also the central character in Masahiko Nakahira's 1994 manga Super Street Fighter II: Cammy, which was released in English by Viz Communications. Cammy would appear in Nakahira's subsequent 1996 manga adaptation of Street Fighter Alpha (predating her appearance in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold), where she appears as a brainwashed test subject named "Killer Bee", a codename that was later adopted for the video game storyline. The X-Men vs. Street Fighter depiction of Cammy also appeared in the 1997 manga Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru!, also by Nakahira. In Sakura Ganbaru!, she is first named "Cammy" by Sakura by chance, the name coming from a cat in her neighborhood Cammy reminds her of. In addition to publishing English-language adaptations of the Street Fighter Alpha and Sakura Ganbaru! manga, UDON released an original comic book series retelling the Street Fighter story. In it Cammy, working as Bison's "Killer Bee" assassin, is the one directly responsible for the death of Chun-Li's father. Elsewhere, she is tracking Ryu in San Francisco under orders from Shadaloo, when she is confronted and captured by Rose, who undoes Shadaloo's brainwashing then leaves her in front of the British embassy in Italy. Cammy has no memory of anything leading up to that moment, but a terrorist attack on the embassy suddenly triggers her latent fighting ability and she foils the threat, after which Delta Red promptly sign her on as a member. While she completes missions with Delta Red, Cammy pieces together remnants of her memory and does her best to make up for any sins she might have committed in Shadaloo's name. During the second series, Cammy takes a leave from Delta Red to find out more about her past. She travels to Mexico with Chun-Li to meet T. Hawk for a joint investigation, but they are intercepted by M. Bison, who recaptures her and demands she represent Shadaloo in the upcoming tournament he is hosting. Cammy is brought back to Shadaloo where her brainwashing is resumed during the third series (Street Fighter II Turbo), but Vega frees her from the brainwashing before the tournament finishes. Cammy acts as though she is still under Bison's command but enlists the help of Chun-Li and Guile. In the aftermath she has rejoined Delta Red. Cammy History, a two-volume light novel by Yuka Minakawa featuring Cammy as the main character, was published by Wani Books in 1995. Cammy artwork was featured on an officially licensed lenticular print Nubytech/UDON joypad for the PlayStation 2, and a Mad Catz wireless joypad for the PlayStation 3. She was also a subject of numerous figures from various manufacturers. Reception er in 2013 wearing one of the character's Street Fighter IV alternate outfits, which is modeled after M. Bison's primary costume]] Cammy has become and remained one of the most popular characters in the Street Fighter franchise. She won Capcom's official poll "Which character do fans most want in SFIV?" in 2008, gathering almost as many votes as all the other seven characters in the list combined.Kennedy, Sam (20 August 2008). Street Fighter 4 Producer Talks Wii, Dimps, and Sheng Long. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-10-13. She also came second in Capcom's previous poll of 85 characters for the 15th anniversary of Street Fighter II in 2005 and won a 2008 poll put forth by Capcom asking the fans to choose which character they would like to see to return for Street Fighter IV. In the official poll by Namco, Cammy has been the fourth-most requested Street Fighter side character to be added to the roster of Tekken X Street Fighter, as of August 2012 raking up 15.08% of votes. While Cammy started as one of the weakest fighters in her debut game, Super Street Fighter II - she has been changed and is now generally considered a mid to top tier character in modern Street fighter games. In Street Fighter V, Cammy is considered the third strongest character, according to Eventhubs. Her fighting style is colloquially known as rushdown , a very aggressive style that rewards getting close to your opponent and launching combos. Because of this effectiveness, Cammy remains one of the most popular character choices. In addition to being a popular subject of cosplay, Le Top 15 des Cosplay les plus Sexy du jeu vidéo (partie 2) , TF1, 12 March 2010. Cammy has been rated highly among the Street Fighter characters by many media outlets. IGN placed her as number nine in their 2008 list, noting her sex appeal and unique gameplay and (incorrectly) adding "of the four new fighters in Super Turbo, she's the only one who made a return appearance in future games."Top 25 Street Fighter Characters - Day IV. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-08-15. GameDaily ranked her at seventh place in their list of top Street Fighter characters for her "incredible" assassin skills and "her military motif that showcases some of the best legs in video games."Top 20 Street Fighter Characters of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-11-13. In 2010, UGO Networks similarly placed her at seventh spot on their list of top Street Fighter characters, stating that while she does not have any projectile attacks, she "makes up for the lack of distance fighting with quick and close kicks." In 2010, James Hawkins of Joystick Division ranked her as the sixth-top "badass lady" in video games, chosen for fearlessness.James Hawkins, The Top Ten Badass Ladies in Video Game History , Joystick Division, 20 May 2010. Cammy received critical acclaim for her sex appeal. She was given the "Hottest Game Babe of 1993" award by Electronic Gaming Monthly. In 2003, GameSpy listed her alongside Chun-Li as one of the top ten "babes in games" at sixth place noting that with "leg-revealing outfits she showed the world that pixelated Brit girls are sexy."Johnson, Bryan (4 May 2003). Top Ten Babes in Games. GameSpy. Retrieved on 2008-10-13. In 2008, Spike ranked Cammy as the tenth-top "video game vixen", praising her attractiveness and attire,Staff (10 November 2008). Top 10 Video Game Vixens. Spike. Retrieved on 2008-12-14. and News.com.au named her as the fifth-sexiest characters in video games, described as "a kickass character with good looks to boot".Staff (24 October 2008). Top 10 sexiest game characters. News.com.au. Retrieved on 2008-12-14. On the other hand, NBC News included Cammy on their 2012 list of the top five most preposterous video game outfits: "We have one simple piece of advice: Put on some pants." She was additionally cited as an example of what GamesRadar considered "the most shameless—and least surprising—character cliché of all time" in the half-naked woman. In 2008, GameDaily listed her among "ten babes who shouldn't meet your mom" for her "simply asking for trouble" Alpha series costume and for being a "no-nonsense assassin".Ten Babes Who Should and 10 Babes Who Shouldn't Meet Your Mom Gallery and Images - GameDaily (archived) They also ranked Cammy tenth in their list of the 50 hottest female characters in video games. In 2012, Complex ranked her as the "26th-most dominant" fighting game character for her looks and her assassination scene in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie,Elton Jones, The 50 Most Dominant Fighting Game Characters, Complex.com, 17 May 2012. also ranking her "How does it feel getting beaten by a tiny girl like me?" as the 30th-most humiliating victory quote in fighting games,Obi Anyanwu, The 100 Most Humiliating Video Game Victory Quotes, Complex.com, 14 November 2012. and included her among greatest soldiers in video games, commenting: "Never mind that her uniform isn't exactly standard issue; she still kicks a lot of ass."Chad Hunter, Michael Rougeau, The 50 Greatest Soldiers In Video Games, Complex.com, 25 May 2013. In 2011, Complex further ranked her role in the 1994 film as ninth on the list of "hottest women in video game movies" with likeness of 82%.Peter Rubin, The 15 Hottest Women In Video Game Movies, Complex, February 16, 2011. References External links *Cammy's entry at the Street Fighter Wiki *Cammy's [http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Street_Fighter_II/Characters/Cammy Street Fighter II], [http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Street_Fighter_Alpha/Characters/Cammy Street Fighter Alpha], [http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Marvel_vs._Capcom/Characters/Cammy Marvel vs. Capcom], and [http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Street_Fighter_IV/Characters/Cammy Street Fighter IV] entries at StrategyWiki.org Category:Action film characters Category:Ansatsuken Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Female video game characters Category:Final Fight characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional British people Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional supersoldiers Category:Fictional United Nations personnel Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993